


The Leak

by sadsongssaysomuch



Series: Evanstan ficlets [8]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, leaked sex tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsongssaysomuch/pseuds/sadsongssaysomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt - bro, can you write some evanstan fic where a sextape they made gets leaked???? :) and it's like super angty :) :) :) :) :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leak

It had easily been the hottest sex of their lives. Possibly because they had filmed it, had known they were making a sex tape. And at the time, that was all that either of them had thought of, that the sex was fucking hot.

And now… now the whole world knew. Alright, maybe not the whole world, but the tape had gotten leaked and now it was up to Chris to tell Sebastian. He still couldn’t believe it himself, he had no idea how it had happened. He wasn’t even sure what the worst part of it was, that the tape had gotten out, or that he’d found out about it from his mother.

He knows it’s everywhere now, Twitter, TMZ, E!News. The video is even on YouTube. The thing with Sebastian though, was that he was pretty far off the grid sometimes and as usual, was the last one to know.

It isn’t news Chris wants to break over the phone. So he stands there at Sebastian’s door, fighting back the  panic that’s been threatening to undo him all day. He raises his hand to knock, but hesitates, his resolve wavering.

He’s still standing there, hand poised to knock, when the door opens.

Sebastian looks startled at first, then pleased to see him. “Hey, Chris! I was just heading out to grab something from Starbucks. What are you doing here?” He waves a hand impatiently, smiling broadly. “It doesn’t matter, you’re here now so you can come with me!”

Chris shakes his head. “I think we’d better talk first. Can we go inside?”

Sebastian’s brow furrows but he steps back, letting Chris inside his apartment. He stands by the door waiting to hear what Chris has to say.

“You might want to sit down,” Chris says, self consciously rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t… I mean, I’m not sure how to tell you this—”

Sebastian looks concerned now. He steps closer to Chris, placing a hand on his arm. “What’s wrong? Are you okay? Maybe you should sit down. You seem pretty freaked out.”

Chris takes a deep breath, trying not to start hyperventilating. He opens his mouth and the words come out in a rush. “Our sex tape got leaked and now it’s all over the internet and I don’t know how it happened but I’m so sorry Sebastian, I’m so sorry.”

Sebastian does sit then, flopping heavily onto the nearest chair. He blinks up at Chris like he’s trying to clear his vision. He swallows, and then drops his head into his hands. “Did you say our sex tape is all over the internet?”

He directs his words towards the floor, but Chris can still hear him clearly. “I’m sorry.” Chris repeats again. “I don’t know how it happened, I’m just so sorry.”  
  
Sebastian looks like he’s heard enough. He looks up at Chris now and the expression his face is best summed up as ‘I would beat the shit out of you right now if I could.’ But he knows he can’t beat the shit out of Chris, even if he really wants to.

A dull roar sounds in Chris’ ears as Sebastian heads over to his laptop. Chris stands nervously behind him as Sebastian sees just how crazy the internet is going over this. The headlines jump out at them, one after another. 

 **Porn stars or just Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan?**  
  
Chris Evans gets down and dirty with co-star Sebastian Stan.   
  
Evans/Stan Sex Tape.   
  
Chris has seen them before, but they still leave his head spinning.

“Jesus, Chris. It’s literally everywhere. If you Google it there are literally hundreds of websites that are either talking about it or have the video…what’s ‘tumblr’?” Sebastian asks.  
  
“Um. It’s a website. A thing for… you know, I don’t even know.”

“Well, it’s all over tumblr,” Sebastian says. He doesn’t mention the part about the video having over 950,000 views on YouTube in the short time since it had been up. Chris already knows all that.

 “Fuck!” Sebastian cries as he pushes his laptop away and puts his face in his hands. “Fuck, fuck,  _fuck_!” He looks at Chris. “Why, did I agree to let you make that tape?

“To be fair, I didn’t have to twist your arm to get you to say yes,” Chris answers, remembering just how easily Sebastian had agreed. “I said I’m sorry. You have every right to be mad.”

“Mad?” Sebastian scoffs, jumping up to pace the room. “Try fucking embarrassed.”  
  
Chris is silent for a moment, his face going pale. “We didn’t do anything wrong you know; it’s not like  _we_ released the tape.”

“Shit Chris, what are we supposed to do? How am I going to look anyone in the eye ever again? What’s my mom going to say?”

“It won’t be any worse than my mom’s reaction! Think about how that conversation went, she was the one who broke the news to me for fucks sake!” Chris exclaims, turning a vivid shade of red.

Sebastian flops down in front of his laptop again, not bothering to look at any more headlines, just burning a hole through the wall with his stare. The tension in the room is thick enough to cut with a knife as Chris watches Sebastian fuming silently. Chris isn’t sure what’s worse, Sebastian yelling or Sebastian not saying anything at all. “So how do you want to handle this?” Chris asks quietly.  
  
“Handle this? How the fuck do you handle something like this? Our sex tape got leaked, everyone knows it’s us, we can’t even deny it. Goddammit, Chris.” He smacks his hands on the table then, standing up so forcefully that he knocks his chair to the floor.   
  
“Sebastian, I’m sorry! It wasn’t my fault, the whole iCloud was hacked, lots of stuff got out there that was supposed to be private.”  
  
“Just get out, Chris.”  
  
“But—”  
  
“I can’t deal with this right now, so please, just get out.”  
  
“Is that what happens next?” Chris asks, blinking back tears. “You kick me out? Is that going to solve anything?”  
  
“I don’t know. I don’t know what to think anymore.” Sebastian looks at Chris, his expression softening somewhat. “Just go, okay?”

Chris can’t help it then, the tears start to flow and he can’t stop them. He sniffles and wipes them away with the back of his hand, but it doesn’t help much.

“Shit, Chris. Don’t cry man. I’m sorry, just… you don’t have to leave. Just stop crying, alright?” He rushes to get a box of tissues and hands it to Chris.

“Yeah, okay,” Chris says, his voice thick with emotion.

“We’ll make some calls, let’s see if we can do some damage control before this thing gets too out of hand.”  
  
Chris nods. He blows his nose before responding. “I’ve already got my team on it, my mom started making calls before she even called me. I don’t know what you want to do, but she thinks if we just ignore it, that people will eventually stop asking about it.”  
  
Sebastian pauses, phone in hand.  “Good, that’s good,” he says. He takes the box of tissues from Chris and wraps his arms around him. “I’m sorry I reacted the way I did. I’m not sorry we made the tape though, you know?”

Chris sniffs. “Yeah? Me either.”

Sebastian pulls him in close, kissing the corner of Chris’ mouth lightly. “I love you, you big idiot. We’ll get through this together, okay?”

Chris nods. “Together,” he says before he kisses Sebastian back, slotting their lips together in a way that’s comforting and so familiar. 

**Author's Note:**

> _This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and are not meant to reflect on the actual people._
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [lovealetterbomb](http://lovealetterbomb.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm always up for taking other prompts too!


End file.
